helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumeno Chinen
|birthplace = Aichi, Japan|bloodtype = O|zodiac = Cancer|height = 123cm|active = 2017-|agency = Hello! Project|label = UP FRONT PROMOTION|group = Hana Factory (2017-)|image = Chinen Yumeno.jpg}}Yumeno Chinen is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hana Factory. She was introduced as a first generation of Hello! Project Kids 2. She joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids 2 in June 2017 and later debuted as a member of Hana Factory in 15th November 2017. Biography Early Life: Yumeno Chinen was born in 19th July 2008 in Aichi, Japan to parents who are undisclosed. She played Jemima Potts in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang sharing the role with Miu Asanuma and Luna Miyajima in 2016. 2017: On June 30, Yumeno joined Hello! Project as one of the twenty Hello! Project Kids 2. She played Young Hattori Cocoa in the Hello! Project musical movie JK Ninja Girls. In early July 2017, Miou appeared on the Promotional Video of Juice=Juice's single "Fiesta! Fiesta!" along with Minami Kon, Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata and Ayaka Sato. In mid through late August, Miou was a member of the unit Superstar and released three singles with the group before it became inactive. In 15th November 2017, Yumeno Chinen was one of the four members alongside Seiko Kasahara, Sayaka Ono and Ayaka Sato selected to debut in Hello Project and be a member of Hana Factory. At the same time, it was announced that she, Seiko, Sayaka and Ayaka graduated from Hello! Project Kids 2. It was also announced on September 17th that she would have a fanclub event with Seiko Kasahara, Sayaka Ono and Ayaka Sato, called Rise of The Youngsters alongside Airi Suzuki. 2018: Her group Hana Factory did their very first debut and concert tour from March till June and the group also did their second concert tour from September till December. On the 19th July, Yumeno celebrated her 10th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Chinen Yumeno Birthday Event 2018 ~Magical~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2019: Her group Hana Factory did their third concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 19th July, Yumeno celebrated her 11th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Ogata Rina Birthday Event 2019 ~Summer party~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2020: Her group Hana Factory did another concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 19th July, Yumeno celebrated her 12th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Ogata Rina Birthday Event 2020 ~Sunny Days~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life: Family: She has a mum and a dad. She is an only child. Education: She was a 4th grade elementary student when joining Hello! Project Kids 2 and was a 5th grade elementary student when joining Hana Factory. She is currently in her first year of middle school. Friendships: *'Moe Niizuma'- She is very close with Moe Niizuma, even though Moe had to transfer to Bright Project, they still keep in touch. *'Ami Sasamoto'- She is very close with Ami Sasamoto despite being rivals since they were in the cast of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. *'Mizuki Murota'- She is good friends with ANGERME member Mizuki Murota. *'Manaka Inaba'- She is good friends with Juice=Juice member Manaka Inaba. Nicknames: * YumYum (Official nickname)- by all members Stats: Speciality: 'Creating Toys and Singing '''Hobby: '''Gymnastics and tap dancing '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Musical theatre, folk and classical 'Hana Factory Color: 'Jonquil' '''Favorite Sport: '''Gymnatsics '''Favourite Color: '''Lavender '''Favorite School Subject: '''PE '''Motto: '''Life is a box of chocolates, you'll never know what you're gonna get. '''Favorite Food: '''Champon '''Least Favorite Food: '''Uni '''Favourite Hello Project Group: '''Juice=Juice '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''Are you happy? by Morning Musume' 18 '''Looks Up To: '''Masaki Sato Trivia: * Her wish is to make her group very successful. Category:2008 Births Category:Births in 2008 Category:Members from Aichi Category:July Births Category:Japanese Nationality Category:Teal Member Color Category:Hana Factory Category:Hello! Project Kids 2 Category:H!P Kids